


A look and a smile

by Avidfangirlforlife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfangirlforlife/pseuds/Avidfangirlforlife
Summary: A Drabble of sorts, I suppose.





	A look and a smile

Osgood isn't quite sure how it happened, can't quite seem to put her finger on it, but one day she just happens to find herself in love with Kate Stewart. It seems to be a rather strange position to find oneself in, given that she can't quite seem to put her finger on how it happened. One day, she feels her eyes lingering on Kate as she stands in the opposite side of the room. And she can feel the fondness rolling off of her in waves.

It makes her mouth go dry, or maybe it already was (she thinks it's disconcerting that she can't quite say, doesn't often find herself that distracted), because when did that occur. When did she go from viewing her boss, her friend, as just that. To staring at her across the room, in the work place, during office hours?

She isn't quite sure about the step by step process, but she gathers enough preliminary evidence to be able to state that it must have been a gradual descent. A slow descent, from feelings of friendship, to those of unfathomable fondness. Slowly, slowly catch a monkey. And all that malarkey.

At the moment she realises, she could attest to several things happening all at once. And she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't panic slightly. Consummate survivor of many an international crises, Osgood would be lying if she stated that her internal panic didn't make her ever so slightly embarrassed.

When she realises, several things happen at once:

Firstly, she finds herself trying to school her features, and failing spectacularly (she finds that her face seems to be stuck in some form of approximation the look of fond longing she had caught herself staring with). Her face, in the moment, seems determined to stay fixed in the contorted expression of longing.

Secondly, someone somewhere behind her coughs, a dry but honking sound. So startlingly loud that it makes her question the health of her colleague. She's rather surprised that she manages not to jump out of her skin entirely.

Thirdly, the noise of it (far louder than could possibly be considered appropriate) draws Kate's attention from across the room. As well as making everyone else in the room (other than herself and Kate) jump about a foot in the air.

Fourthly, due to the drawing of said attention in her general direction, Kate catches her staring at her yet again. Because she has yet to be able to bring herself to look away. And she almost wishes that this was only the first time she had been caught staring. 

Fifthly, Osgood finds herself flushing crimson, and she knows that it will be a blotchy flush. It always is. It spreads from the roots of her hair to beneath the collar of her shirt (she can feel her skin burning hot and bright in the harsh lighting of the room). 

Lastly, Kate's expression morphs from professional curiosity into something much softer. And something far less professional, something not meant for in the work place.

The last thing Osgood categorises, she finds, seems to have been happening an awful lot lately. But only when Kate looks at her. Or, at least, especially when Kate looks at her. The slight lines around her eyes and mouth seem to disappear, smoothing themselves out when she looks at her. The right side of her mouth always seems to quirk upwards, in one particular way, and Osgood would be lying if she tried to claim it didn't send her heart racing. A mile a minute every time.

This time in particular it seems, her heart decides to beat at double speed. Despite the fact that she should still be maintaining a resting heart rate. Which she always finds rather curious. But this time, something in Kate's expression sets her heart going faster than ever before. She thinks, perhaps, it might be in the smirking quality she can make out in the quirk of Kate's lip. It seems knowing somehow, almost as if she knows what the staring means.

Which wouldn't surprise Osgood necessarily, except she finds that possibly, such an expression means that the staring is not unwelcome. Nor, she supposes, is the look upon her face that accompanies such appreciation. The fondness, the longing. Which is very surprising, but incredibly encouraging.

As the flush settles on her cheeks, turning more pink than red, and as her heart beat slows, she finds herself smiling at Kate. It's a shy smile, and one that she finds returned.

In less than a minute, she is back to her work. Burying herself in reports and findings and endless test results. But she remembers the shared smile, and thinks to herself, whenever she has a moment of down time, that perhaps, just possibly, such a smile conveys the world and more.


End file.
